Divine Intervention
by Fixerofstories
Summary: Felix is heartbroken over the death of his wife Della. He dies and is reunited with his lost love to began they greatest adventure Author's note. I changed the beginning because I didn't like the first version and I accidentally uploaded the wrong part when I tried to upload part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Divine Intervention

by Bradhig

based on James Bond characters owned by Flemming estate.

Felix was sad. He had lost Della on the night they were to Consummate their marriage. Sanchez goons raped and killed Cella.  
Then Sanchez dumped him in the shark tank causing him to lose his leg. Why did he take such a high risk case so close to his wedding day? His condition got worse with the growing sadness. Saw the image Della floating in front of him. Dressed in her wedding dress ,but without her veil. Della's parents were there They were angry at Feliz for Della's death.

"How could you let a thing like this happen? Your supposed to protect her? "Della's mom said.

"How was I supposed know Sanchez would hurt her? " Felixx said.

"WWWWHHHHHYYYYY WWWHHHhYYY " screamed Felix

Felix had slipped into deep depression since her death. He came to the morgue to get her body. the mortician opened the vault. Della lay holding her bouquet as Felix wanted. Her was covered in blood.

"I am here to claim her body. I am her husband. "Felix said.

"Are you planning a funeral? " the mortician asked.

"No I just want the body. Her family has said I can have it. "Felix cried.

"I am sorry about your lose. However this body is well preserved. Since looks alive. Take her she's yours. "The mortician said.

"Could you put her in a bag so no one sees? " Felix asked.

Later one he was driving home where he and Della had planned to have their honeymoon when she was killed.  
He \carried her body in the room and placed in on the bed. He pulled out a magnum pistol and placed a silencer on it. Felix put on his Tuxedo from their wedding. Outside lightning crackled yet no rain fell. Over the last few days the weather acted strangely He climbed into bed and lay down next to her. This was the place she left earth and it would be the place he would leave it. Felix raised the pistol to his head and started to pull the trigger when he heard a familiar voice.

'No Felix don't you will separate us forever if you take your own life. "Female voice said.

"Della? Where are you? " Felix asked.

A ghostly image of Della appeared in front of him. She wore her wedding gown and it was clean. Della held her bouquet in front of her.

"Felix I don't have much time. I know something is going to happen. "Della said.

"What is going to happen? "Felix asked.

"Something wonderful. examine me and you will know what to do. "Della said.

Della's image failed away.

"No don't go. "Felix screamed.

He began to examine Dellar. Felix looked at the stab wounds in her chest. She was sooo beautiful even after that damage. He checked her midsection and found something very strange. Somehow despite all the torture she was still a virgin. Then it hit him. He had to consummate the marriage even thou she was dead. Felix began to undress.

"Della listen I am doing this for you. I won't get any pleasure from it. "Felix cried.

He undressed her and prepared to enter her. As he entered her Felix feld himself go through the normal movement but blocked the pleasure.

"No Felix don't fight it. Enjoy it. I am " Della said.

Felix listened to her ,but didn't notice the shaft of light around him. As he near climax Della's arms closed around him.

"Della how? " Felix asked.

"Come with me. " Della ordered.

She pulled Felix down and they vanished with the light. The room was empty and looked like no one had ever been there.


	2. confrontation and reunion

Divine Intervention part 2 confrontation and reunion

by Bradhig

based on James Bond characters owned by Flemming estate.

Felix found himself in a strange world. It was grey and misty. He looked at himself and noticed that his leg had returned as well as his hand. A woman in a bridal gown approached hold a bouquet. It was Della.

"Della! I am glad to see you. " a teary eyed Felix said.

But Della wasn't happy about Felix. She threw her bouquet and hit his head.

"What was that for? " Felix asked.

"Murderer! You killed me! "Della screamed.

"I didn't rape you or beat you. "Felix said.

"You caused it when you went after Sanchez. Why Felix? Don't you love me? "Della said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know he escaped. I didn't believe he would come after you. "Felix cried.

"You aren't happy unless you are saving the world. You couldn't say no when they asked to go afte Sanchez. " Della said.

"It would have taken too long for other agents to reach the area. " Felix said.

"I wanted to live happily ,to have a home , and children ,but what did I get. Killed while wearing virgin white. "Della said.

"I am so sorry. " Felix was cut off...

"You knew the risks. Why didn't you put my life in danger? I wouldn't have put your life in danger if it have been my decision. " Della said.

"Our wedding night was ruined. What should have been a magical night of passion turned into a night of horror. " Della started.

"You broke our vows. You couldn't just walk in to the church and wait for me by the altar. You had to grandstand with your friend James. "Della continued.

"You were supposed to protect me. You didn't. Don't you love me anymore? I lost my virginity ment for you and my life to those monsters. "Della cried.

"I lost my wedding night. I saw you in that hospital talking to James you didn't seem to care about me at all. "Della cried.

"It was the painkillers. Della I would do anything to bring you back. Can't you forgive me? I didn't mean to put you in danger. I was going to get desk job after we got married. Don't leave me again. I want to be with you forever." Felix said

"Really? Felix I want to be with you forever. "Della cried.

They ran towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other both crying.

"Della I am sorry. I want to make it up to you somewhow. "Felix said.

"Felix I knew you cared. "Della cried.

They kissed passionately for a long time. Della picked up for bouquet Then they started walking.

Felix gets down on one knee.

"Della is there anything anything I can do to make it up? I owe you. "Felix cried.

"Yes consummmat the marriage. Make love to me. " Della said.

"I did that already when I came. "Felix said.

"It's not the same. Besides I am still a virgin. "Della said.

"How? they told it from you. "Felix said.

"I was taken before the first one violated me. I could feel the suffering. I got it back when I arrived. " Della said.

Della jumped into Felix's arm.

"Carry me across the threshold. "Della smilled.

The hotel appeared in front of them.

"We can't go in there. Those thugs will be waiting for us. " Felix warned.

"No they won't I can tell you they are not there ,but you can search the hotel room all you want. " Della said.

"DOn't bother chencking in. Just go to our room. I didn't tell you I meet Tracy Bond. " Della continued.

"you meet James's wife? Is he going to end up like me? "Felix asked.

"No because she is in a dfferent sitution. Very beautiful but sad. "Della said.

Felix carried his bride to the hotel. He was happy to do so.


	3. Two brides

Divine Intervention part 3 two brides

by Bradhig

based on James Bond characters owned by Flemming estate.

Felix liked carrying Della. It made him happy despite how long it was taking to reach the hotel room. They were just nearing the door.

"Tell me about Tracy Bond. What was she like? "Felix asked.

"I met her shortly after I arrived. "Della said.

Flashback. The thugs hold Della down on the bed as felix watches. Del toro approaches the helpless bride about to violate her. Just then Della finds herself above the scene. As she watches the men abuse her she feels it inside. Della looks around. She is in a misty grey world with a video image of her death floating in front of her. Another woman suddenly appears by her side. Della is crying.

"There there it's going to be alright. "Tracy says.

"Am I dead? and is this heaven? "Della asked.

"This is not heaven. You are dead ,but not in the usual sense. You were taken before your time. "Tracy said.

"Your a bride. That means you died on your wedding day. It couldn't have been worse then what I went through"  
Della said.

"My name is Tracy and we have something in common. A man named James Bond. "Tracy said.

"He was Felix's best man. "Della said.

"He was my.. my... husband. "Tracy cried.

"What happened? How did you die? Jealous ex-lover. "Della asked.

"We were in love. We got married and we were on our way to our honeymoon when a man shot me in the heart . James held me as I died. " Tracy said.

"The man's name was blofield. He wanted revenge for James foiling his latest plan. He is one nasty piece of work. "Tracy said.

"He was always petting his white cat on his lap while conducting business. "Tracy said.

"How sad. Compared to what I went through you had it easy. "Della said.

"I heard about it. Could you show me? " Tracy asked.

"I don't want to watch it again. Look here. "Della said as she waved her hand and a vide display appeared in front of her..

Della started the movie and then closed her eyes and covered her ears. Tracy's jaw dropped and she cringed. The video ended and Tracy touched the display and it disappeared.

"Disgusting ,horrible, and savage. No bride deserves to go through that on her wedding night. sadly I did have it easy. "Tracy cried as she spoke.

"They took my virginity ment for Felix. "Della sobbed.

"No they didn't. Haven't you noticed something down there. "Tracy said.

"What? It's still there. How? "Della asked.

"You died a virgin and therefore kept it. No rapist could take it from you completely. " Tracy explained.

"Your dress and my dress are clean yet they should be covered in blood. "Della was confused.

"That happens to everyone here. No one carries the scars of their demise around. "Tracy said.

"What about Felix? What did they do to him? "Della asked.

Della brought up another display and then brought the image of Felix in a hospital bed on it.

"Mauled by a shark? They didn't kill him? " Della asked.

"Sanchez didn't need to kill him only make him suffer. "Tracy said.

They watched Felix talking to James on the phone. After he hung up he cried. Della cried as well.

"He misses you and I know you miss him. "Tracy said.

"We didn't even get to make love on our wedding night. "Della sobbed.

"I know. Maybe will you get that chance. You have been reborn. "Tracy said.

"Reborn? " Della questioned.

"Yes. Felix will join you soon. "Tracy said.

"I can''t go back. James and I were never meant to be. Marriage would be to stressful to him on the job.  
He tends to get friendly with the ladies he works with. "Tracy explained.

"So I heard. Felix told me. "Della said.

"A Married man could never do that or put his wife's life in danger by saving the world. "Tracy said.

"He just couldn't do his job. " Tracy said.

They watched Felix pick up Della's body and head to the hotel.

"One more thing. I want you to deliver message to James if you meet him. Tell him I am glad he keeps me in his heart and should never forgot me. Tell him we were never ment to be. Someday he will be married and settle down. "Tracy said while crying.

Della cried as well and Tracy started to leave.

"What do I do about Felix? " Della asked.

"Talk to him. You will know what to say. "Tracy said and then she was gone.

The flashback ends and Felix is carrying Della through the lobby of the hotel.

"How sad. That woman get cut down not far from the church. "Felix sobbed.

The came off the elevator and were outside the same room. Felix put Della down. Della ran inside searching the room like crazy. Felix opened the door to the room and it was empty. He put Della down and they undressed. They made love many ,many ,times. Della was beside Felix in bed with his arm around her.

"Finally I am yours Felix. "Della said.

"Yes honey I know. I am glad we are together again. I am not losing you again. "Felix said.

Just then Della noticed they were not alone. Six man were standing in front of the bed. She recongized one as Del Toro the leader of the thugs that killed her. Della noticed that he was crying.


	4. apologies

Divine Intervention part 4 apology

by Bradhig

based on James Bond characters owned by Flemming estate.

Della and Felix looked up to see the men who killed Della and Sanchez with them. They were frightened at first ,but then noticed serverl of the men were crying.

"Why are you upset? You killed me. "Della asked.

Della got her dress from the floor and quickly dressed under the sheets.

"That was so beautiful. I never knew what a real honeymoon was about. "Del Toro cried.

Felix rushed to get dressed as Della got up and stood before the men after putting her shoes on.

Del Toro kneeled before Della.

"Lady I am I sorry. I took your virginity and your life. Pleaese take my watch it has been in my family for years and will make up for your loss. Your so beautiful Why did I hurt you in the first place? "Del Toro sobbed.

"Keep your watch. I still have my virginity because I dead before you violated me. I saw everything and felt it from afar. "Della said.

"My whole team is upset over wheat we did to you. "Del Toro.

"My name is Della. I can see you have reformed and learned you lesson. but why apologize to me. You guys must have killed plenty of people. " Della said.

"I am glad you have come to your senses. I was hurt by the loss of my wife. "Felix said.

"Della I gonna tell me something. Like you said we bumped off a lot of people for Sanchez who caused him trouble. We even killed woman."Del Toro said.

"But we never stiffed a bride on her wedding night before never. I even told Sanchez we gave you a nice honeymoon while he fed you husband to the shark. That's just it I could never get you out of my head even before that British guy killed me. We didn't give you a honeymoon. "Del Toro continued.

"IF you asking if I felt any pleasure for it. The answer is no and I don't know a woman that would feel pleasure from rape. "Della put her hands on her sides.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that bride we wasted. You even gave me nightmares. Then boom I get wasted ,we see you guys making love and it hits me."Del Toro.

"You guys ready love each other. You were giving each other soo much love. I have seen people do it for money and it just wasn't the same. "Del Toro sobbed.

"That's why we got married. " Felix answered.

"Exactly. If we didn't love each other we wouldn't be here. "Della added.

"Hey Della maybe you could help me figure something out. I heard a story about another bride getting capped on her wedding day. You I did'nt do it and neither did any of my team. Way I heard she and her husband were heading to their honeymoon the place we jumped you guys. Some guy driving the other way shot her in the chest right through the windshield. Is it just me or is thie a birde killing epidemic going on? "Del Toro asked.

Dell cried. "That was Tracy Bond the only wife of James Bond. A bad men they had defeated eariler killed her in the car.  
"

"That's guy that wasted us. seeing you all bloody must have remined him of her. "Del Toro.

"That explains it. THat's why he wrecked my drug business. "Sanchez replied.

"Franz sanchez? What are you doing here? "Felix asked.

"The same reason Del Toro is here to apologize for hurting you and Della. I have to get revenge on you for arresting me. Every druglord ,gangster , and crimial I knew would have done the same thing. "Sanchez said.

"You didn't read me file Felix did you? "Sanchez asked.

"I didn't have a chance. THey took me you were in the area and I took a chance that I could arrest you. "Felix said.

"I put Della at risk and I didn't know it. I didn't even know you escaped. "Felix said.

"I regret ordering Della's death and feeding you to the shark. It got indigestion from your leg. "Sanchez Laughed.

"Served him right. "Della grinned.

The boy with the knife came next. He kneeled before Della.

"You are so beautiful and so is your gown. Why did I wreck it with blood. "The boy cried.

"Such a beautiful gown why did I have to cut it up. Please take my knife. It has brought me nothing but trouble. " The boy said.

Della pushed his hand back.

"You keep it. It's your and I don't need a knife. "Della said.

The boy got up a stood by Del Toro.

"You are all forgiven for your crimes against my husband and myself. I hope you will find a better life in this world or the next. "Della said.

"It's time to go Della. We need to find out what James is doing. "Felix said.

"Wait Della could I ask you for a favor? "Del Toro asked Della.

"Go ahead ask. "Della said.

"Could carry you down to the lobby? I never understood why groons were carrying their brides around and I wanted to try it.  
"Del Toro explained.

"The idea is that the groon carries his bride across the threshold. THe point where the bride gives up her innocence to her husband. "Della explained.

"Oh I get it. Can I still carry you? "Del Toro asked again.

"Sure just don't try anything. "Della smiled.

Del Toro picked her up and started down the hall with Felix by his side. They rode the elevator down.

"How does it feel? "Felix asked.

"A pleasurable experience. "Del Toro said.

They reached the lobby and Del Toro put Della down. Felix waved his hand and an image of James bone appeared. James was with a dark haired female. They were both chained to the wall of a room with a huge laser firing.

"James is in trouble we have to help him. "Della said.

"We could get killed again if we go there. "Felix stated.

"Felix the both of us can't get hurt ,sick or grow old. However we will die together when the time comes. "Della explained.

"Really? " Felix asked.

"Carry me there. "Della said.

Felix picked her up and they went through the front doors into the lair where James was.


	5. Helping a friend

Divine Intervention part 5 Helping a friend

by Bradhig

based on James Bond characters owned by Flemming estate.

Felix and Della passed through the portal back into the real world. Felix put Della down and they surveyed the scene. James and his female companion Susan were hanging from chains with their hands tied over a pit full of acid. The villian was sitting in large chair with his back to them. Something white peaked out from his left side. Large tanks sat to the right of James and Susan. Susan was white with black hair and wore an orange jumpsuit with the logo of a space weapon firm. A large laser generating device sat in the middle of the huge underground base.

"Susan I think this may be the end. "James said.

James couldn't reach any of the gadgets Q gave him eariler that day. The villain fired the laser into space. It was reflected off a satellite and hit a familar smokestack in London. Then he targeted Big Ben cracking one of the faces.

"London will fall in monments. No one can stop me now HA HA HA! "The villain laughed.

James looked to his left and saw something white moving behind the tanks. It was a woman in a wedding dress. James recongized her.

"Della Leiter! Impossible Sanchez goons killed you. 'James shouted.

"James I have your back. "Della said as she smiled.

"Get out of here it's too dangerous for you! "James Yelled.

Then a man in a grey tuxedo stood next to his bride.

"We have your back James. "Felix said.

"HA HA HA! The wedding party is down in the village. " The villain laughed.

"Felix get her out of here! " James shouted.

"Don't worry about Della she know the risks and nothing is going to happen to her. "Felix said.

"You are very wrong about that. "The villain said.

Della recongized him.

"Felix do you know who that is? " Della asked.

The villain turned around to face them. He was bald and wore a tan suit.

"Impossible! I dropped you down a chimmey. "James shouted.

"One of my best clones. "Blofield laughed.

"Blofield! He killed Tracy Bond ,James wife. "Della shouted.

"I made Bond suffer that day for defeating my latest plan. "Blofield explained.

"Della that guy makes Franz Sanchez look like a schoolyard bully. "Felix said.

"I want him! He hurt Tracy and I am going to get payback for her. You save James and his friend. "Della said.

Della charged at Blofield. she threw a right hook and knocked him down.

"Bride killer! Murderer of women and children. "Della screamed.

Blofield's cat ran off. Felix reached the controls for the chains holding Bond and Susan. He moved then away from the acid pit and lowered them to the ground. Felix untied him. Blofield knocked Della back and got up.

"Fool! Did you think you could take me that easy? "Biofleid said.

Biofield pushed Della over towards the acid pit. She got up and started for him again. Blofield kicked Della and she fell into the acid.

"Della! "Felix screamed as he jumped in after her.

"There gone again. There won't be much of them left to bury. "James cried.

The heads of Della and Felix popped up in the acid pool and they soon pulled themselves out.

"That was refreshing. Sure cleaned out the sinuses "Della laughed.

"Impossible! My matter desintegrater will take care of you. "Blofield said.

A small dish with an emitter looking like an anntenna on a radar dish dropped from the ceiling and pointed at Della. It fired a red beam and hit her in the chest. It did nothing to her.

Della laughed at the beam "That tickles. "

The beam hit her exposed skin and still nothing.

"WHat is wrong with it. "Blofield groaned.

"Here try mine. "Della said as she raised her bouquet. She pressed a hidden button and shots rang out damaging Blofield's control panel. She hit a toggle switch and prepared to fire again.

"This is for Tracy! "Della shouted as she fired a small missile from her bouquet towards Blofield. Blofield grabbed his cat and ran while missile slammed into the control panel destroying it and causing equipment around the base to explode.

"That bouquet had to be Q's work. "James said.

"I designed it myself. I had lots of time to work on it. "Della smiled.

"Run! The whole place is going up! "Felix said.

They raced down a tunnel towards the exit. suddenly an explosion caused part of the roof to collapse trapping Della and Felix. James tried to dig them out.

"Get out of here James! Don't worry about us. "Felix shouted.

James and Susan ran outside just as a large explosion destroyed the base.

"There is no way they could survive that. "Susan said.

Two figures emerged from the smoke and flames. It was Felix and della unharmed and clean.

"How did you get out of there? "James asked Felix.

Felix didn't say anything. Later he ,Della, James, M, and Q met at Felix's ranch. They sat around the living room. Q was looking at Della's dress examining the edges.

"I have made fabric the resists bullets and fire ,but this stuff resists everything. I would love to know what think tank came up with it. "Q said.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. "Della said.

"We can't be shot ,stabbed ,get sick ,get old ,or die until our time comes. We will die together. "Felix said.

"Guess you can't have children or they will be freaks like you. "James said.

"Any children we would have would be normal and not have the abilities we do. "Della said.

"If anyone finds out about them. They would be locked up in a lab for the rest of their lives. "Q worried.

"No one will ever know about them outside of us and their families. They will live under new names. "M explained.

"We plan to resume our honeymoon from where it left off at our home where we were attacked. This time we will have our wedding night even if it is months after the fact. 'Felix said.

Della cried. "I only wish we could go back in time to that night and make love in that room after stopped those thugs but we can't. So whatever night we get there will have to do. "Della said.

"James I meet your late wife Tracy and she gave me a message for you. "Della said as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Tell me what she said. "James replied.

"She didn't believe you and her were ment to be. She is glad you keep her in your heart as she does in hers. Tracy saw that you would marry again and settle down. She showed me ,but we couldn't tell who you married. Your not going to be saving the world forever. " Della said.

"I see now. If Tracy had lived I wouldn't be able to do my job or would she be able to do her's. We would be to worried about each other. "James said.

"James you wouldn't be able to get friendly with the ladies anymore. "Felix said.

"I know that would hard to do if I was married. "James sighed.

"The ladies James meets on job. Hmmm I know we should call them Bond Girls. He couldn't work with anymore of them if he got married. "Della said.

"Bond Girls? It makes sense. "James said.


End file.
